A video content provider or distributor may deliver various video contents to subscribers or users using different encryption and/or coding schemes suited for different devices (e.g., televisions, laptops, desktop computers, and mobile handsets). The video content provider may support a plurality of media encoders and decoders (codecs), media players, video frame rates, spatial resolutions, bit rates, video formats, or combinations thereof. Video contents may be converted from a source representation to various other representations to suit the different client devices. In adaptive streaming, the video client may dynamically select appropriate representations of the video contents, based on a variety of factors, such as network conditions, device capability, and user choice. The video client may also choose among various adaptation sets of the video contents according to a user input, such as for example, enabling or disabling subtitles or selecting a language.